Do I love her ?
by caro1984
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love. Ron thinks he likes another girl. But does he really likes that girl ?
1. Default Chapter

Harry was waiting for Hermione near Hogwarts. He wanted to talk to her alone. He began to worry because Hermione was late. Suddenly, he saw Hermione. She was running and stopped to run only when she was near Harry.  
  
Hermione : I am sory to be late. I had to talk to professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry : That's alright! Hermione...I wanted to walk alone with you because I have something to ask you.  
  
Hermione : What do you want to ask me?  
  
Harry : I would like to know why you kissed me before we left Hogwart last year?  
  
Hermione's face turned red.  
  
Hermione: I have been thinking about it all the summer and I discovered the reason why I kissed you.  
  
Harry: So why did you kiss me?  
  
Hermione: Well... It's not easy to say!  
  
Harry : You can tell me everything.  
  
Hermione : Harry,... I think that you mean more than a friend to me.  
  
Harry looked very surprised.  
  
Harry: What do you mean?  
  
Hermione: Harry...I love you!  
  
Harry: Well, you know what? I love you too.  
  
Hermione : What? Are you sure that you love me?  
  
Harry : Yes, I'm sure that I love you. You mean the world to me, Hermione.  
  
Hermione : I must be dreaming... This can't be true.  
  
Harry : You are not dreaming. I truly love you. In fact, I adore you.  
  
Harry gave a passionate kiss to Hermione to proove to her that what he said was true. They entered in the castle hand in hand.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were in the common room. It was soon in the morning, so everybody were sleeping. Harry and Hermione sat on two chairs and Harry began the conversation.  
  
Harry: I'm so happy! I thought the kiss you gave me last summer was only a friendship kiss. I was affraid that you didn't love me.  
  
Hermione: I was also scared! I thought I was just a friend for you! When did you realized that you loved me?  
  
Harry : I realized it a few weeks after I came home last summer. I was always thinking about you and you became more and more important to me each day.  
  
Hermione: It's also what happened to me. I thought that I was only a friend for you.  
  
Harry: Wait a minute. What about Victor Krum? I thought you were seeing him...  
  
Hermione: I was always thinking about you so I broke up with him. Anyway, I think he now has another girlfriend. Also, I wanted to tell you that I didn't sleep with him.  
  
Harry : I'm happy for him. He is a nice guy. He deserves to be happy.  
  
Hermione : Yes, he deserves to be happy. By the way, I wanted to tell you that I didn't sleep with him.  
  
Harry: Don't worry, I believe you Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. At that moment, anybody could see just by looking at her that she loved Harry.  
  
Hermione: I love you so much Harry!  
  
Harry: I love you too, Hermione. You are so precious to me!  
  
They hugged . Suddenly, Harry thought about something. Last year, during a short moment, he thought that Ron could have feelings for Hermione. Harry looked in Hermione's eyes and said:  
  
Harry: Wait! We can't be together!  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he looked sad. She began to feel worried  
  
Hermione : Why do you say that?  
  
Harry : I think that Ron has feelings for you.  
  
Hermione started to laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry: Why do you laugh? I really think that Ron may have feelings for you.  
  
Hermione: No, he doesn't love me and I don't love him.  
  
Harry: But he was jealous of you last year.  
  
Hermione: I think that he only desired me.  
  
Harry: How do you know this?  
  
Hermione: This summer, he explained it to me in a letter. He also wrote that he thinks he loves another girl.  
  
Harry: Do you know who it is?  
  
Hermione: He didn't tell me but I would like to know who it is.  
  
Harry: Well, Ron will tell us who it is if he wants us to know.  
  
Hermione: You're right!  
  
Harry kissed Hermione.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ron in the common room.  
  
Hermione: Do you have any idea of who Ron likes?  
  
Harry: No. I didn't even know that Ron liked someone until an hour ago. Oh! Here comes Ron.!  
  
Ron walks to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Hi Ron!  
  
Ron: Hi, Hermione! Hi, Harry!  
  
Harry: Hi, Ron!  
  
Hermione: Ron...Harry and me have something to tell you ...We love each other.  
  
Ron: That's great! You are meant to be together.  
  
Harry: Thank you for saying that! I was affraid that you would take it badly.  
  
Ron: If you two are happy together, than I'm happy for you.  
  
Hermione: Do you have something to tell us?  
  
Ron: Like what?  
  
Hermione: I don't know... Did you do something special during your vaccation?  
  
Ron: I sent letters to my girlfriend.  
  
Harry: Will you tell us who is your girfriend?  
  
Ron: I won't tell you who she is right now. All I will say is that she studies at Hogwart. And I would like to ask you two a favor: Don't try to discover who she is.  
  
Hermione: We won't do that.  
  
Ron: I'm hungry. We should go eat our breakfast.  
  
The three of them went to eat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione and Ron had a bad day. Their last course was potion and as usual, Snape removed points from Gryffindor.The three of them were sitting in the common room and they were talking.  
  
Harry: What a terrible day we had! I hate Snape as much as he hates me.  
  
Ron: I understand you. I hate him too.  
  
Hermione: At least it was our last course with him this week.  
  
Ron: I'm sorry but I have to go!  
  
Harry: Why do you have to go?  
  
Ron: I'm gonna see the love of my life. Have a goods evening!  
  
Hermione: Goodbye Ron!  
  
Ron: Goodbye Hermione! Goodbye Harry!  
  
Harry: Goodbye!  
  
Ron left the common room.  
  
Hermione: Where do you think he is going?  
  
Harry: I don't know, but one thing is sure: he is very mysterious about his girlfriend. Why do you think he acts like this?  
  
Hermione: I don't know. Maybe he find it excited to hide the identity of his girlfriend.  
  
Harry: Maybe...  
  
Hermione: Harry, I love to talk to you but I have to do a homework or I'll be late. You should go to bed because you have a practice of Quidditch tomorrow.  
  
Harry: Goodbye Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Goodbye Harry!  
  
Harry kissed Hermione and he went to bed. He was thinking about who Ron's girlfriend could be when he fell assleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Harry was awake by a sound. He opened his eyes and he saw that Ron had just layed down on his bed. Harry closed his eyes and soon, he fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up soon in the next morning. He went in the comon room and went to see Hermione who was already there.He gave her a little kiss and he began the conversation.  
  
Harry: How are you?  
  
Hermione: I'm fine. And you?  
  
Harry: I'm fine too!  
  
Hermione: What is Ron doing?  
  
Harry: He is sleeping. I suppose he is tired. He went back in the middle of the night.  
  
Hermione: He is crazy! What if Flich or a teacher met him one night?  
  
Harry: Well... I thought about it last night. I think I will lend him my invisibility cloak when he goes out in the nights.  
  
Hermione: He shouldn't walk in the castle during the night but I guess that lending him your invisibility cloak is better than letting him going out without it.  
  
Harry: I'm more curious each day. Who could Ron's girlfriend be? There are many girls here.  
  
Hermione: I don't know who it is but I can't wait to find out who she is. Oh! Here comes Ron.  
  
Ron came to Harry and Hermione. He looked tired.  
  
Ron: Hi, Harry! Hi, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Hi!  
  
Harry: Hi! You look tired. Did you have a difficult night?  
  
Ron: Yeah! Mrs Norris saw us. We had to run but we were lucky. Nobody caught us.  
  
Harry: Next time you go out with your girlfriend, you can take my invisibility cloak.  
  
Ron: Thank you! Do you need it tonoght?  
  
Harry: No, why?  
  
Ron: I'll meet my girlfriend tonight. Can I take your invisibility cloak with me tonight?  
  
Harry: Sure, you can.Will you tell us soon who she is?  
  
Ron: Yes. You two are so patient. You deserve to know who she is. I'll tell you right now.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked very happy. 


End file.
